The Female Assassin
by TKD Girl-Bieber Fan 4evar
Summary: This is the story of a young girls story. She was groomed to be an assassin. Something horrible happens to her and it changes her life. Falling in love wasn't part an option, but she did. What will happen though? I know its a bad summary but I tried.


Well, here is a story to bring my account back.  
I hope you all enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I don't any of this game or the characters mention. Only people I own are of my own creation. Which would be Amelia and her parents. If I owned the franchise of the game, I wouldn't have to be here writing this now would I? Haha, now please enjoy.

* * *

**The Female Assassin**

My mother always told me that there will be a day where I would have to choose a side. The Brotherhood or the Templars. I was only seven at the time. My parent's training me the best they could, without them being found out. So most of my training was taught through reading books they wrote and by being told what to do.

One day it was the middle of winter, it was very cold. I remember pulling my small fur coat closer to my body. My mother had made it for me to keep me warm if I ever wanted to go outside during the winter. Though that day, my father took me with him to the local inn, where we lived to train. "Amelia, this is where you have to try to blend in now. Learn what you can without being noticed." he bent over and whispered in my ear like it was a big secret.

I was seven years old then. It seemed like a game to me though, I mean, I knew how serious this was but I never took it seriously. So I nodded my head and fixed my clothing. Simply as it came naturally, I slipped into the crowded place getting lost and putting distance between my father and I. It wasn't so hard to get lost when the place was crowded and I was so short and young.

Hour after hour, I listened to gossip that was pointless to me. It had no special use to me. It was all about courting, and who was sneaking around with who. Their wife or husband were cheating on the loved one. But that changed later into the night. Then the whispers began to spread when a mother and son of a local Indian tribe came in. He looked a little older then me. He had dark shoulder length hair. His mother was beautiful though. I smirked softly to myself. "Mm... Time to meet mother and son." I whispered to myself. I hopped off the chair.

I slowly made my way through the crowd, not that it was exactly difficult at all. Many people didn't bother looking at me. They all knew my father very well by now. People knew I was his daughter and if they messed with me, they could think again. Though he has helped many people with the British people. So they knew me pretty well.

I "accidentally" ran into the young Indian boy that had walked in with his mother. "Oh pardon me. I'm sorry." I said softly to him. A grin graced my face as I said this. He looked at me shyly. His mother looked down to see what was going on with her son. She had the same dark eyes as her son. He got most of his looks from his mother. It was pretty obvious.

The young boy looked at his mother smiling. She nodded softly as if saying go ahead and talk to the little girl before you. He turned his dark eyes on me. "Hello..." his childish voice said to me. You could hear the accent in his voice. I couldn't help but to giggle softly and smile at him more.

"Hello! My name is Amelia Darkheart." I said properly. The last name was a fake of course. It was something that I used all the time on the spot, though my father got mad about it. It came easily and I didn't even feel bad about it though. My dark hair fell into my face. My bright blue eyes showed out. He said his name, though I just blew it off. I knew I wouldn't ever be able to pronounce his name correctly even if he walked me through it.

Almost an hour into talking to him, which I was kind of enjoying having a kid to talk to my age, my father swept through the crowd and grabbed my hand to make a hasty leave. I was confused that moment about his movements. I knew he never did anything without a perfectly good reason. My father looked down at me once we were far enough away from the inn. "Templars had come." He stared making his way home. "Oh Amelia? Remember that young boy you were talking to. He will be an important part of your future."

Back then, I didn't understand my own father or anything. He said so many puzzling things to me. He normally said things to confuse everyone.

* * *

Nine years later, I had finished my training. I was a full assassin now. I had made my choice. I was no Templar. I was now sixteen years of age. Most girls my age would be off and getting courted. Nope, here I was, doing things for people and killing people that have done things wrong. Sometimes it would bother me, but I trained myself to numb out the feelings I would get from killing someone.

Snow had fallen that winter, it was icy cold out. Colder then it has ever been. Many things seemed off. People seemed on edge. There was something in the air. I couldn't put my finger on it. My eyes canned the city of Boston. Snow laid all over the place, people were easy to spot. My blue eyes darkened. They were almost black.

I caught the sight of an old man that was limping around. I knew already by the limp who it was. Though I couldn't say that I wasn't surprised. A grin graced my face at the moment and time. I jumped off the building silently. My loose clothing not making a sound as I fell to the ground.

Somehow I landed on my feet without hurting myself. Usually falling from that height I get a scratch or a few bruises. Heck anyone from that height falling would get hurt. Though a grin graced my face, excited that I didn't hurt myself. I quickly made my way through the crowd to the old man. I snuck up behind him and tapped his shoulder lightly to get his attention behind him.

The old man jumped when I tapped his shoulder. "What the hell?!" Achilles's yelled. I grinned softly at him. He turned around to face me. Wow, has he aged. All his hair was greying. It was sorta strange seeing him now since I last saw him when I was a child. The boy he had with him, already made his way through the crowd. The old man laughed a little when he saw me. My clothes were the original robes back from back when it was normal for assassins to wear them. "My dear! Amelia! You've grown so much! What a beautiful assassin you've become! How old are you now?"

I blushed softly at his compliments. I wasn't used to this. I usually didn't stick around long enough to have social interaction with people. The grin was still in place on my face. I giggled softly, "Well old man, I'm sixteen now. I'm much older now. It's been nine years has it not?" A cold wind blew hard. My cheeks were now red because of the icy wind. "Who is the young man that you came out of retirement to train?"

The old man smirked at me, his wrinkles upon his face showing more, "So it has been almost a decade since I last saw you and your parents. Why aren't you getting courted by a handsome young assassins? And as to why I am training again, is because that boys' father is a assassin turned Templar." He looked very serious. My face grew dark. A Templar and his friends had killed my mother and father.

"Oh? Is that so?" I growled softly. This really made me mad for some reason. "Mother and father were killed by a Templar. To be exact, Mr. Kenway, was the murderer. For some reason, he left me alive though. I would have been an easy kill for him though. Why not get rid of the whole assassin family?" I pulled my robes closer to my body as I felt the chill of winter. It was like winter had its icy grip on me. My blue eyes were darker then normal.

"My girl, there was no-" Achilles began to say again as the boy approached us. The mans expression changed as his apprentice came to us. "Conner my boy! I need to introduce you to a family friend of mine." The boy looked at me with his dark eyes.

Something was nagging me about this boy. He seemed familiar to me. My brain started to work hard to remember who this boy was and why he was in my brain. I swear the steam was noticeable. "Hello..." he waited for a name. His voice was deep and held an accent that I knew all to well. "Amelia Smith." the man offered him.

The boy looked like he was trying to remember something, but also struggling with it. I shrugged my shoulders. Still my eyes looked at him. I knew, I knew him, but how was the question. I hadn't met him recently that's for sure. It had to be from when I was younger, but when and who was he?

A few moments all three of us were silent. It hit me. I gasped quite loudly, "You're that native boy I met at the inn when I was seven." My face turned red as I began to blush badly. How could have I forgotten about him? I always talked about him to my mother. I use to tell her how pretty his mom was and how he looked almost just as pretty as she did back then.

His dark eyes watched me closely. A smile played on his lips but it never surfaced. I couldn't help but to be a little disappointed that he didn't smile. I grimaced a little bit at him. "Well Amelia, that is why I know you. When we were still kids, in the inn, when you purposely ran into me. Back then you went by Darkheart. And you were also much younger then. Also more pretty?"

My mouth dropped open. I glared at him. I couldn't believe he said that to me though. "What did you just say?" Slowly, I got closer to him. If looks could kill, he would have been dead years ago. When I was up close to him, I realized that I was a lot shorter then him. My face barely came up to his chest at the time. My bark started to seem a lot meaner then my bite.

I could see the old man smirking at the two of us standing there. Conner started laughing quietly. I looked up at him shyly. "I was joking... You are quite beautiful." he muttered softly. It was like he only wanted me to hear it. Then there was a commotion behind us.

"Follow young ones." the old man said, beginning to walk off without us. Conner smiled at me a little and followed Achilles. A soft pink blush crawled up my neck to my cheeks. Very quietly and swiftly, I followed the men.

The old man grew stiff. "Not good. Not good at all." Something in my stomach clenched roughly. My first reflex would have been to puke my guts up on to the streets. I stood up straighter. My hand gripped my sword tightly. Achilles frowned deeply and leaned into his walking cane. "Kenway..." he growled softly. He looked at Conner, "That is your father... And the killer of Amelia's family."

Conner and I jumped to kill his father. The old man grabbed me by my collar. He whacked Conner with his can in the back of the head. Conner didn't flinch. He just glared at his father. "Conner! Amelia! Now is not the time to charge at him. Calm down." the old man looked around them. "Conner follow that man that just talked to your father." Conner did what he was told to. Sadly it didn't help with the outbreak.

Achilles groaned. "Amelia, we need to leave. I have a friend that will help get Conner out of trouble." He limped away to the carriage that he had come to the city in. I hesitated. I didn't want to leave without Conner. Who knew if he'd make it back to the place where they lived. Achilles smiled knowingly, "Don't worry. He's a strong boy. Much like his father, but he belongs to the Brotherhood." I did all I could. I left town with Achilles. Though I couldn't help but to worry about Conner for some reason.

* * *

He got home very late that night. I had sat on the porch waiting for him. I had my coat pulled close to me. Achilles had brought out a blanket for me also, trying to keep me warm. Though the old man had gone to bed hours before. Not being able to hand the late nights, now that he was much older. Conner looked at me shocked. "Why are you here?!"

I frowned deeply. "Hello to you too..." It hurt a little when he said that. It was like he didn't want me here. "And I'm here because Achilles doesn't think its a good idea for a young lady assassin, like myself, to live by herself. So I live here now. But I can leave if you'd like." I turned my back to him. He was so dang frustrating.

"I didn't mean that... I was just shocked... I'm sorry Amelia." he said quite honestly. I smiled softly and walked into the manor. This was going to be an interesting time living here.

Weeks have gone by, Conner was learning quickly. It made me shocked. He learned things faster then I had. But then again, I was a little girl when I began to learn this art. It was very impressing to see him go so quickly. I couldn't help but to feel a little jealous by this.

* * *

After the long days of training, I would fix up his wounds. There wasn't much we could or would talk about. Sometimes we would just sit there in silence looking at the sky. I sighed softly that one day. Spring was just around the corner. The snow on the ground was melted. It was beginning to warm up. It was like Spring was making its own kind of assassination to the weather around us.

He looked at me confused. My breathing wasn't noticeable to him. It has been a few years since my parents died. It was still hard on me. It's the anniversary date of their death. The day, I was powerless against Kenway. Oh how I blamed myself for what happened. I could have done the deed and killed him myself that night. I was frozen with fear though, hiding in my mothers closet cause that was where she shoved me when they arrived in the middle of the night. I remember the tears sliding down my mother cheeks. It haunted me to this day. Oh... and her screams.

Conner just looked at me sadly. "Amelia? What's wrong?" he asked me softly. He scooted closer to me. I couldn't hide it from him much longer. The tears slid down my cheeks. He was shocked. Conner has never seen me like this. I don't think anybody ever has, not even my own parents have seen me shed a tear. My emotions were usually under lock and key. He slowly brought his hand to my cheek.

Conner wiped my tears away softly. His calloused hands on my face was strangely gentle with me. His skin darker in comparison to my pale complexion. It was very different. My blue eyes looked at him shocked. "It's been nine years since my parents died. Today is the anniversary of their death..." I whispered sadly. Conner frowned deeply. He pulled me into him closely.

"I'm sorry." he said softly. Conner ran his hand through my long dark hair. This relaxed me and made me feel a little better. Slowly, I stopped crying. He was very comforting to me. It was strange to have cried like that in front of him. For some reason it didn't bother me. I wasn't worried about what he would think of me for crying in front of him. I knew he would accept me though. Like he wouldn't push me away.

I looked up at him shyly. There was a strange determination in his eyes. I've only seen this a few times when he was training. When he would mess something up, he would go back with that same look and keep going until he got it right. "I will kill my father. I will get revenge for me and you. Your parents and my mothers, will not be one left in vain. I won't let him cause anyone any more pain." The words that came out of his mouth easily. I smiled up at him.

Thank you so much." I whispered up at him. My cheeks turned a light red. He smiled at me very softly. His hands gentle on me. Like he thought I was made of glass, that I would break at any moment.

His hand slid from its spot on my cheek. It made it's way to the back of my neck. He pulled me closer to him. "Amelia... I love you." he admitted as he pressed his lips against mine.

My heart stopped as I didn't know what to do. Though I didn't react to his kiss. He didn't stop pressing his lips to mine. His lips were so soft. I closed my eyes and kissed him back. Oddly it came naturally to me.

We didn't know the old man was watching us from inside his house. Though I don't think either of us would have cared anyways. I broke the kiss and met his dark eyes. "I love you too Conner." I said simply. He smiled softly at me. He wrapped his arms around me happily. I relaxed the first time in nine years.

* * *

A few years later, it came time for Conner to kill his father. For him and me. Achilles wouldn't let me go with. He said that Kenway would use me against Conner. So I sat at the house pacing back and forth. Hours went by. Every time I saw someone pass by, I would think it was him. Many times, I just would get my hopes up. Achilles, would just smile at me softly.

"Amelia, calm down. We trained Conner. Have faith in the boy. He will come back home." he said softly with a hand on my back. My nerves were still on end though. No matter what Achilles told me, I couldn't help it. My heart couldn't help it, but to worry about him.

I finally gave up. "Achilles... Maybe he killed his father, but he's not coming back. He found a new girl... With that being said. I'm retiring to my room. Goodnight sir." Tears were slipping down my face. Achilles frowned, but nodded. He wasn't going to say anymore.

I walked up the stairs slowly. Nothing could make feel better. My heart dropped with every step I took. He just left. He kept telling me he loved me. It was just to good to be true. Conner had just used me.

I crawled into bed. My tears fell on to the pillow. "I give up.." I whispered softly. Slowly, I slipped into dreamland. Not taking my hair out of the holdings that kept it out of my face while I trained.

Hours later, I was woken by someone changing my clothes and putting my pajamas on. My eyes opened as they started taking my hair down. My eyes followed the familiar hands. To the face ,I knew. "Conner..." I whispered. "You're home..."

He smiled softy at me, "Yes and no more worries of my father." He pressed his lips against my forehead. "I love you." I smiled softly and pulled him into bed.

"I love you too. But next time you're taking me with and not leaving me here, at home." I whispered. He wrapped his arms around me. Conner pulled me close.

"I wouldn't ever think of it again, my love." He whispered. Conner kissed me gently as we laid there in bed together.

At last, this was my life. Trained from a young age, fell in love with the little Indian boy I met at an old inn, parents were killed, and having to teach that boy what I knew. So I can get revenge for my parents. This is my life as an assassin woman. May not be the best life, but it works for me. I wouldn't have changed any of it for thing in the world.

* * *

Thanks for reading my FanFiction. I hope you enjoyed reading. I apologize for any errors during the story or the roughness. It has been a while since I have written anything. Please review and tell me what you think and what can improve!


End file.
